Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus, a radiation imaging system, a radiation imaging method, and a computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a radiation imaging apparatus that uses a radiation detection cassette configured to detect an intensity distribution of radiation (e.g., X ray) that has passed through a subject to take a radiation image of the subject. Such a radiation imaging apparatus is used mainly in, for example, a medical field or an industrial field. In recent years, there has also been widely adopted a technology of converting radiation that has passed through a subject (object) into an electric signal to acquire a radiation image as digital data.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-53661, there is proposed a method involving performing communication between a radiation detection cassette and a host computer.
In recent years, there has been developed a radiation detection cassette including a large-capacity memory and capable of storing radiation images in the large-capacity memory. In this case, the radiation imaging apparatus collectively acquires the radiation images stored in the radiation detection cassette.
However, when the radiation images stored in the large-capacity memory of the radiation detection cassette are acquired, there has been a problem in that the acquisition of the radiation image cannot be controlled finely on the radiation imaging apparatus side.